Certain types of documents may be used to transfer resources from one party to another (e.g., a cashier's check, money order, and the like). These documents typically include a number of security features in order to prevent counterfeiting and/or unauthorized use. Unfortunately, many security features rely on the vigilance of a human user to enforce them, and hence can be inadequate if the user is not willing or able to scrutinize the document.